The present disclosure relates generally to clock synchronization of current differential systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for communications channel delay asymmetry compensation using global positioning system measurements.
In recent years, there has been an increased interest in the application of line differential relays to very long power transmission lines by utilities all over the world. This renewed attention to this technique is due, in large part, to the availability of digital differential relays operating over high-speed digital communication channels. The basic operating principle of current differential relaying is to calculate the difference between the currents entering and leaving a protected zone, such that a protection feature is engaged whenever the current difference exceeds a threshold level. Accordingly, line differential relaying requires that the information of the current flowing through each line terminal is made known to all other terminals.
Earlier line differential relays utilized analog communication channels, typically in the form of pilot wires in order to exchange the current values between terminals. The application of an analog line differential scheme over pilot wires was limited to a maximum distance of about 8–10 kilometers, due to several factors such as pilot wire capacitance resistance, extraneously induced voltages (e.g., ground potential rise), etc. On the other hand, the arrival of digital communications allowed relay manufacturers to encode the information exchanged between the relay terminals as logical zeros and ones. Thus, a preferred choice of communication media for digital differential relays has been a direct fiber optic connection, as it provides security and noise immunity.
Many power system monitoring, protection and control functions could be performed more efficiently and accurately if power system digital measurements at multiple locations were synchronized. Generally, such measurements are only somewhat synchronized because of difficulty in accurately synchronizing sampling clocks physically separated by large distances. Conventional uses of digital communications to synchronize sampling clocks at remote locations have accuracies limited by uncertainties in the message delivery time. In particular, digital communications can have different delays in different directions between a pair of locations, which leads to an error in clock synchronization. As such, it is desirable to be able to provide improved clock synchronization at multiple locations, particularly when an asymmetric delay is present in the communication system.